Harry Potter: Fixing What Went Wrong
by Lola Coulson
Summary: Harry Potter and Sirius Black are sent back in time with some books to fix past mistakes. However there is a catch Harry must be de-aged if he is ever to achieve this mission. Should he agree then he will have the chance to meet the parents he's never had. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER JK ROWLING DOES
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: this is my second time publishing this and I'm sorry to all those how've favourited this story and reviewed I hope you don't mind the wait between chapters as well.**

Well I've had this in my head for a while, a character reads the book, I wasn't sure if I would even upload this because of the purge of these stories but I decided why not? So now ladies and gents may I introduce my new story :

Harry Potter Fixing What Went Wrong

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT WON HARRY POTTER THIS IS J.K ROWLING, ALL THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO HER, THE WRITING IN BOLD IS HER WORK, HER WORDS NOT MINE, SO PLEASE STOP REPORTING THIS STORY AS IT'S NOT MINE**

**Chapter One**

It was Christmas time again but Harry wasn't in the mood to celebrate, he was missing his family more than ever. Hermione was heading home to her parents and Ron was going to the Burrow as much as he would love to go he wouldn't be able to deal with Ron's family time it would just depress him.

He hadn't heard from Sirius in a while so he has beginging to worry he was sure he would be caught any day now, all he knew Remus has seen him a few times but he can't help what he feels.

To get away from the happy holidays and the his classmates, Harry decided to hide out in the Room of Requirement he was sure no one would be able to bother him there.

Pacing back and forth three times Harry began to think 'I need a place where no one will find, a place I can relax, I need a place that no one is able to find' After thinking these thoughts the door magically appeared before him. Grabbing the handle, he pulled open the door and went in.

Gasping in delight on what the room created for him, he was happy.

It was similar to the common room but looked more like a sitting room instead. There was a black velvet couch that Harry sank into as soon as he saw it. It was too comfortable, there was fireplace burning and two other armchairs surrounding the fireplace. Harry liked this as it felt like he came home for the first time.

Harry wondered what a home feels like 'Is it like this? A place where you know no one can hurt you?'

'if only I could fix my life' with that last thought Harry fell asleep unaware of the magic evoked in the room brought to life.

While Harry Potter was falling asleep in Hogwarts across the plane Sirius Black was pacing in 12 Grimmuald Place. He wanted to reply to Harry but he couldn't Dumbledore forbade it till it was safe but he didn't care he had to speak to Harry, he had to know he was okay, that he was sleeping, eating, that he was doing his homework. If only?

He had just turned to grab a piece of paper and a quill so he could write when he was frozen. Unable to move.

"Sirius" a voice whispered

"Who's there?" he yelled

"There will be no harm brought to you Sirius Black, I have come to bring something to your attention' the voice continued

"Bring what to my attention" he asked

"Harry Potter was been wronged and I attend to fix it, but first I need you help and agreement" the voice told him

"Help Harry of course but who are you?" Sirius asked

"I am everyone and everything, I am Hogwarts, years of magical spells and interference has embodied me with my own magic that is just as strong and stronger than the Four Founders' she said

"Let's say I believe you, how will this help Harry?" he asked

"I will bring you back to the time before it all went wrong before mistakes were made, so you can read how to change your future once the change has been made you and Harry will be spent back but will gain the memories of your counter parts it will be as these years haven't happened" Hogwarts said.

"That sound reasonable" Sirius finally said after a minute of silence.

"Before I bring you to the past you must do one more thing for me, you must give Harry a de-aging potion this is for his health, Harry has not grieved for any of the deaths that have passed. Only being in a child's body will he succumb to his emotions, if he does not agree I'm afraid he cannot stay to help" Hogwarts said.

"I agree, if this helps Harry" Sirius said

"Then good luck Sirius Black" Hogwarts whispered.

With the end of the conversation Sirius was brought in a whirlpool of magic collecting Harry along the way till both fell asleep to the whistling of Hogwarts will

**Author's Note: ** My first character the read the books so I hope y'all like it!

Please Review, tell me what you think! I can't wait to hear y'all's feedback.

Review, review, review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thank you guys so much for your wonderful feedback you don't know how much that means to me. If I could mention all your names I would but there's too many! Because of this tremendous support you don't know how this inspired me to write more and more. May you all have a great day!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER ANY WORK IN BOLD IS HER'S NOT MINE! I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS. STOP REPORTING THIS STORY PLEASE!**

**Chapter Two**

Sirius woke up first. He rose to his feet and saw Harry still sleeping on the couch. The room had replicated what Harry had wished but there was something new on the table. It was a potion.

'This must be the de-aging potion Hogwarts told me about' Sirius thought. He hurried over and picked it up. It seemed so easy when Hogwarts told him what to do but now seeing Harry it may be harder than he thought.

Placing the potion on the floor beside him, he kneeled down in front of Harry, it was time to wake him up.

"Harry" he whispered. He placed his hand on Harry's shoulder to shake him awake.

"Harry" his voice rose. Only Harry groaned before rolling over so his back faced Sirius.

"Harry, wake up baby" Sirius said once more. This stirred Harry and he turned over squinting at Sirius as he did.

"Not now Sirius I'm sleeping" he murmured, it took a second but when he realised what he said he bolted up awake

"Sirius, what, how? No you shouldn't be here, dementors, the ministry!" Harry rambled

"No Harry baby calm down, calm down, it's fine, just fine" Sirius soothed. Harry relaxed into the couch but still looked wary.

"Look Harry something's after happening and I need your help" Sirius said

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"Well.." Sirius began, how could he start this without thinking he was crazy.

"It's okay, you can tell me" Harry said

"Okay, Hogwarts talked to me, told me we had to fix our mistakes, fix them before they were made and to do so we have to read what we've done" Sirius said

"Before they were made?" Harry zoned on in at.

"Yeah, but before we can do that Harry you must do something" Sirius said

"What is it?" Harry asked

"Hogwarts won't allow you to stay till you've grieved, and know you'll say you have but I know, I know baby so she wants to be at an age where you can succumb to your emotions" Sirius told him

"At an age?" Harry asked

"She wants you to be de-aged Harry" Sirius supplied.

"NO!" Harry shouted. He couldn't, wouldn't do that to himself, he was an adult, he shouldn't be subjected to this.

"Harry baby calm down please, I want you to be here, to get to know them, and this isn't how you thought you get to know them, but please can you do this for me" Sirius pleaded. He was still kneeling in front of Harry and had grabbed Harry's hands to get his full attention. He wanted Harry so badly to agree.

"If I do this, I get to stay?" Harry asked

"Yeah baby you get to stay" Sirius told him.

Harry stared at Sirius for a full moment. He could do this, meet his parents, get to know Sirius more but de-aging would it be permanent?

"If I do the de-aging thing will I be stuck like that and have to re-grow up?" Harry asked

"No, it'd just be for this, when we get back we'll be our proper ages okay" Sirius said

"Okay, I'll do it" Harry whispered.

"That a boy" Sirius said. He ruffled Harry's head before reaching down for the potion. He paused and looked up at Harry, he was shaking and looked incredibly nervous.

"You don't have to do this" Sirius said.

"But I want to" Harry replied.

Sirius nodded his head and brought the potion up to Harry. Harry took it from him and drowned it in one gulp. He was knocked unconscious from it and Sirius moved his body so he was lying down instead of sitting.

Sirius still kneeling he watched as the potion took affect straight away. Harry began to shrink, his body growing younger before Sirius's eyes. He his grew longer, his clothes were hanging off his body, and his shoes fell off.

Sirius couldn't believe what he was seeing, he thought that maybe Harry would be turned till he was ten or nine but it didn't stop at that age, Harry turned a much younger age then he anticipated.

Harry was five years old.

**The Road So far: **We've seen Sirius explain what has happened to them and we've seen Harry take the de-aging potion.

**Next Time: **Harry discovers what age he is, and the marauders and Lily are brought in minus Peter.

**Please review I love all types of feedback.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Thank you guys so much for your reviews it means a lot to me! I hope you continue to give your support throughout this story as it's truly inspiring.

**Ch**apter Three

Harry woke up with a groan, his body was aching, he lifted a hand to rub his eyes but he stopped because in front of him was a small child's hand.

He sat up in shock and looked at his body. It was a child's body.

"Sirius!" he exclaimed

"I know baby, I know" Sirius soothed.

"Let's get you proper clothes that fit" Sirius said. He picked Harry up and Harry began to struggle.

"Stop Harry, your clothes are too big for you, and your body is still in pain, I doubt you'd be able to walk" Sirius told him

"Alright" Harry pouted.

"But did I really had to cha..cha..cha..uggh be this age?" Harry asked, his speech was slightly harder to control; he needed more concentration for bigger words.

"It wasn't me who decided your age, if Hogwarts thought this was a good to put you, then don't complain" Sirius scolded

"Okay" Harry whispered.

Sirius carried Harry over to a door that just appeared but it must have been meant for them as there was a name plate on the outside of the door : **Sirius & Harry**

Inside the door was a bedroom, it had two beds, one for Harry and one for Sirius. There was a window on the far side of the room that over looked the lake. There was a wardrobe and a dresser. And in the corner of the room there was another door, that obviously led to the bathroom.

"Lets see what we have in here for you" Sirius said as he opened the wardrobe. Inside a variety of clothes from wizards to muggle. The muggle clothes were too adorable for him not to put oh Harry as he choose a pair of dungaree's and a bright red shirt underneath it. He picked out striped socks as well as red converses. He also had the job of picking out underwear for Harry which was a pair of pants that has snitches all over it.

"I can dress myself!" Harry exclaimed, turning bright red

"No you can't" Sirius told him, grinning at the pout Harry was pulling off.

He began to pull of Harry old school uniform and ignoring the squirming Harry he began to dress him.

"There that wasn't that bad was it?" Sirius asked when her finished.

Harry said nothing but just glared at him. Sirius picked him up once more and made their way back to the sitting area where he deposited Harry on the couch.

Just as Sirius began to wonder how his younger self and the others were going to get here Hogwarts spoke once more

"Well done child" she spoke "I won't make this harder for you, that is why at this very moment the people who are to join have received letters explaining what has to be done" she explained

"And if they don't believe these letters?" Harry spoke

"I have thought of this and also sent one to Professor Dumbledore to quell any doubts your young counter-part and friends may have" Hogwarts explained.

They both nodded and Sirius sat on the couch with Harry in anticipation for the door to open.

While Hogwarts was explaining what was to come to Sirius Black and Harry Potter, in the Gryffindor Common Room five students were reading what would become a life-changing experience.

"Is this true?" Lily Evans asked

"Nah, probably someone trying to prank us" Sirius Black aka Padfoot assured.

"Come on Lils, why would someone send us this if not to prank us?" James Potter aka Prongs asked

"I don't know guys it seems too serious to try and prank us" Remus Lupin aka Moony said.

"Moony live a little! So someone failed at pranking us so what!?" James exclaimed.

"Because Mister Potter it is not a prank" Professor Dumbledore said behind them.

They turned around and there stood Dumbledore, his grey beard shining as his glue eyes twinkled behind his glasses.

"Professor, you can't believe this?" Lily asked

"Oh but I can, Hogwarts has always worked in mysterious ways, come we must not keep our future guests waiting" he said and made his way to the seventh floor were the Room of Requirement was hidden.

Minutes passed by as Sirius and Harry waited for their friends and parents to come through the door.

"Sirius?" Harry asked

"Yeah baby?" he asked back

"What if they don't like me?" he whispered

Sirius stared at Harry in shock, why would he ask such a question? Startling Harry he picked him and placed him on his lap. Tilting Harry's head up to look at him he answered him.

"Harry James Potter, your parents loved you before you were ever born, they loved you so much they gave their lives to protect you, even if they aren't married yet they would still love you, so get this nonsense out of your head right this second" Sirius exclaimed.

Harry nodded and if he were fighting a losing battle with himself he gave in and hugged Sirius. It was in this moment that the door opened and in stepped Professor Dumbledore, the three Marauders and Lily Evans.

Sirius stood up, he still had Harry in his arms mostly to help his nerves and Harry's as well, as this would be his first time meeting them.

"Look Padfoot you got old" James Potter boomed out of awkward silence.

Sirius gave out a barking laugh that eased the silence and the youngsters made their way over to where he and Harry where standing.

"Lily, James may I introduce you to Harry Potter your son" he said.

Lily and James took their time to look at Harry and before they knew what they were doing they had taked him out of Sirius' arms and held him close.

"Hey bud, it's awesome to meet you" James said. Harry said nothing just buried himself into their arms.

"Awesome, James, really?" Lily said

"What's wrong with it?" James asked

"It's your first time meeting your son and that's what you say" Lily pointed out 

"What else was I meant to say?" James asked

"Oh I don't know" Lily said.

Before James could reply he was interrupted by Hogwarts herself.

"Now that you have all gathered, it is time to start" she said

And in a flash of light, placed on the table was seven books.

**Please Review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters related to JK Rowling's work, the sentences in bold are a directly from her books I do not own them or have to right to own them, so please understand that I am not writing this to make money only for the enjoyment of my readers that's all.**

**Author's Note: **Thank you guys so much for your feedback, it is so nice and welcoming! Please be free to ask any questions I'll reply the best I can! So here's the next chapter! ENJOY!

**A/N: Younger Sirius will be known as Padfoot to avoid confusion.**

**Chap**ter Four

On the table there was seven books, each thick as the other. The group gathered round the table, and Dumbledore picked the first one up.

"Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone" he read.

"That's my first year" Harry said.

"Then these must be about your years at Hogwarts" Sirius said. Confusion filtered across Harry's face, Sirius saw this.

"What's wrong Hare –bare?" James asked.

"It's.. it's just…I've only been to Hogwarts up till my fifth year… how can there be seven books?" he asked

Professor Dumbledore opened the first page of the first book and inside was a note.

"This says in order to change what must be fixed, future consquences must be known" he read out.

"So not only are we in the past we are reading about the future" Sirius asked

"That'd be correct Sirius, now I must be off enjoy your reading" Dumbledore said.

"You're leaving?" Lily asked

"Yes I do have a school to run, but I shall check in when I have the time to check on your progress, you four are also excused form classes, and if anyone asks I've ordered you four to complete a project for me for extra credit" Dumbledore said, he then made his way out of the Room of Requirement.

"Okay shall we start?" Remus asked.

"Yep, so everyone lets grab a seat" Sirius said. Harry and Sirius took the couch, Lily and James sat in the loveseat beside them so they could be close to Harry and Padfoot and Remus sat in the armchairs on the other side of Harry.

Okay who wants to read first?" James asked

"I will" Remus said

"Big surprise there" Padfoot said. Remus threw Padfoot an annoyed look but ignored. He opened up the book and began to read.

"**Chapter One: The Boy Who Lived**

"**Mr and Mrs Dursley, of number four privet drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold that nonsense" **

"Wait, hold on I thought these books were about Harry?" Padfoot asked

"It will explain why" Harry murmured

"Dursley, Dursley I'm sure I heard that name before" Lily said

"**Mr Dursley was the director of a firm called Grunnings which made drills"**

"What are drills?" James asked

"A muggle tool that makes holes" Padfoot said

"You know that!?" Remus asked amazed

"I do pay attention to Muggle Studies, even if it is just to piss of my mother" Padfoot said

"Hey don't speak that language in front of my son" Lily scolded

"He's mentally 15 I think he can take it" Padfoot said

"No I agree, no cursing in front of him" Sirius said. Harry pouted but didn't say anthing knowing he would be shot down by both Sirius and his mother.

"**He was a big beefy man with hardly any neck, although he did have a large moustache. Mrs Dursley was thin and blonde and had nearly twice the usual amount of neck, which came in very useful as she spent most of her time craning over garden fences, spying on neighbours" **

"Wait!" Lily said

"What's wrong?" James asked

"Is that my sister?" she asked

Harry said nothing just hid his face in Sirius's arms. How could he tell his mother the truth? But because he didn't say anything Lily knew it was her sister.

"But why would she be mentioned?" she asked

"Lily I think it's better if we kept reading" Sirius said but voice was choked up as if he was preventing tears from falling.

"**The Dursleys had a small son called Dudley and in their opinion there was no finer boy anywhere"**

"**The Dursleys had everything they wanted but they also had a secret, and their greatest fear was that somebody would discover it. They didn't think they could bear if anyone found out about the Potters"**

"What about us?" James asked insulted

"Nothing James, just your pigheadness, aggorance, jokes, smiles, laughter, speech is so put offing that I might get sick" mocked Padfoot.

"I think your confusing me with yourself Paddy" James laughed.

"As if!" Padfoot said and he leapt from his chair and tackled James to the ground. They wrestled on the ground while Harry and the others laughed at thme until Lily got annoyed.

"Boys enough!" she scolded

"Sorry" they mumbled and sat back down.

"Remus continue please" she said, not wanting to encounter Lily's wrath he began to read

"**Mrs Potter was Mrs Dursley's sister, but they hadn't met for several years, in fact Mrs Dursley pretended she didn't have a sister"**

"She does that?" Lily asked hurt

"Shh it doesn't matter Lils you have us" James soothed. But tears rolled down her face anyway, Harry hating to see his mother upset, held his arms out for her to take him and once he settled in her arms he gestured Remus to read

"**Because her sister and her good for nothing husband were as UnDursleyish as it were possible to be. The Dursley shuddered to think what the neighbours would say if the Potters arrived in the street. The Dursleys knew the Potters had a small son too, but they had never seen him. This boy was another good reason for keeping the Potters away, they didn't want Dudley missing with a cild like that"**

"A child like what!" Sirius smarled and he took Harry back so he could hug him tight to himself.

"It's fine Siri" Harry said

"No it's not" James said. No one could say anything to diffuse the tense atmosphere so Remus began to read.

"**When Mr and Mrs Dursley woke up on the dull grey Tuesday our story starts, there was nothing about the cloudy sky outside to suggest that strange and mysterious things would soon be happening all over the country. Mr Dursley hummed as he picked out his most boring tie for work and Mrs Dursley gossiped away happily as she wrestled a screaming Dudley into his high chair."**

"**None of them noticed a large tawny flutter past the window. At half past eight Mr Dursley picked up his briefcase, pecked Mrs Dursley on the check and tried to kiss Dudley goodbye but missed because Dudley was having a tantrum and throwing his cereal at the walls.**

"What a spoiled brat" Lily said

"You better not act like that Buster" James said tweaking Harry's nose. Harry scowled and swatted at James's hand.

"Nah he was a good baby, did what he was told" Sirius said tickling Harrys stomach.

"Stop it" Harry shrieked

"Say uncle" Sirius said, Harry shaked his head no but soon came under pressure that he had to.

"Uncle, Uncle" he screamed. Lily and James smiled on in happiness glad that Harry an adult in his life which was Sirius.

"I become that?" Padfoot whispered to Remus

"Suck it up" he whispered back and began to read

"**Little tyke" chortled Mr Dursley as he left the house. He got into this car and backed out of number four drives.**

**It was on the corner of the street that he noticed something peculiar – a cat reading a map"**

"Minnie" both Sirius's exclaimed.

"Nah it can't be" Remus said

"I bet you 2 galleons it is" Padfoot said

"You're on" Remus agreed.

"**For a second, Mr Dursley didn't realise what he had seen – then he jerked his around to look again. There was a tabby cat standing on the corner of Privet Drive, but there wasn't a map in sight. What could he had been thinking of? It must have been a trick of the light. Mr Dursley blinked and stared at the cat. It stared back. As Mr Dursley drove around the corner and up the road, he watched the cat in his mirror. It was now reading the sigh that said Privet Drive – no, looking at the sign; cats couldn't read maps or signs. As he drove towards town he thought of nothing except a large order of drills he was hoping to get that day"**

"You're going to loose" Padfoot sang.

"Shut up!" Remus said

"Just saying" he said but Remus didn't reply he began to read instead

"**But on the edge of town, drills were driven out of his mind by something else. As he sat in the usual moring traffic jam, he couldn't help noticing that there seemed to a be a lot of strangely dressed people about. People in cloaks."**

"What's wrong with cloaks?" asked James

"Muggles don't wear cloaks" Harry answered from Sirius's arms.

"Really?" James asked

"Uh huh" Harry said. Harry squirmed form Sirius's arms, till Sirius loosened his grip.

"That better baby?" he asked Harry

"Yep" Harry said.

"**Mr Dursley couldn't bear people who dressed in funny clothes – the get ups you say on young people today! He supposed this was some stupid new fashion. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and his eyes fell in a huddle of these weirdos standing quite close by. They were whispering excitedly together. Mr Dursley was enraged to see that a couple of them had to be older than he was. And wearing an emerald green cloak! The nerve of him!**

"The nerve of you James wearing a cloak" Padfoot exclaimed

"Me what about you?, you cloak wearing hooligan!" James said

"You're the hooligan" Padfoot said

"NO you are" James said

"No you"

"No you"

No you are"

"You are"

"You are"

"You are"

"STOP IT!, both of you are hooligans, now shut up and listen to Remus read" Lily shouted

"**But then it struck Mr Dursley this was probably some silly stunt – these people were obviously collecting for something…yes that would be it. The traffic moved on, and a few minutes later, Mr Dursley arrived in the Grunnings car park, his mind back on drills.**

**Mr Dursley always sat with his back to the window in his office on the ninth floor. If he hadn't, he might have found it harder to concentrate on drills that morning. He didn't see the owls swooping past in broad daylight, though people down in the street did; they pointed and gazed open – mouthed as owl after owl sped overhead. Most of them had never seen an owl even at night – time. Mr Dursley, however, had a perfectly normal, owl – free morning. He yelled at five different people. He made several important telephone calls and shouted a bit more. He was in a very good mood until luvh time, when he thought he'd stretch his legs and walk"**

"Wait what he walked?" Harry asked shocked

"Hold on" Remus said.

"**Across the road to buy himself a bun from the bakers opposite" **

"Oh that makes more sense" Harry said relieved.

"**He'd forgotten all about the people in cloaks until he passed a group of them next to the baker's. He eyed them angrily as he passed. He didn't know why, but they made him uneasy. This lot were whispering excitedly, too and he couldn't see a single collecting tin. It was on his way back past them, clutching a large doughnut in a bag, that he caught a few words of what they were saying.**

"**The Potters, that's right, that's what I heard -"**

"**- yes their son Harry – " **

"What was that about us?" James asked, but neither Sirius or Harry answered. Sharing a nervous look with Lily they listened to Remus read.

"**Mr Dursley stopped dead. Fear flooded him. He looked back at the whisperers as if he wanted to say something to them, but thought better of it.**

**He dashed back across the road, hurried up to his office, snapped at his secretary not to disturb him, seized the telephone and had almost finished dialing his home number when he changed his mind. He put the receiver back down and stroked his moustache, thinking…no, he was being stupid."**

"He admits it!" Harry said amazed. Sirius chuckled at Harry and picked him up to sit on his lap.

"It's okay Harry these things take time for people to admit especially whales" he said to Harry. Everyone laughed at Sirius's joke and once it stopped Remus read again.

"**Potter wasn't such an unusual name. he was sure there were lots of people called Potter who had a son called Harry. Come to think of it, he wasn't even sure his nephew was called Harry. He'd never even seen the boy. It might have been Harvey. Or Harold. There was so point in worrying Mrs Dursley, she always got so upset at any mention of her sister."**

"Really that's why he's afraid of phoning her, what a wuss" Padfoot said.

"Padfoot you're forgetting he's a whale, he only admitted he was stupid what would happen if he stood up to his wife?" James said

"You're right that is too much work for a whale" Padfoot said

"**He didn't blame her – if he'd had a sister like that… but all the same, those people in cloaks…**

**He found it a lot harder to concentrate on drills that afternoon, and when he left the building at five o'clock, he was still so worried that he walked straight into someone just outside the door.**

"**Sorry" he grunted.**

"He knows the word sorry" Harry said amazed. Lily and James shared fearful looks, if Harry knew Mr Dursley so well?... They didn't like the sound of that

"**As the tiny old man stumbled and almost fell. It was a few seconds before Mr Dursley realised that the man was wearing a violet cloak. He didn't seem at all upset at being almost knocked to the ground. On the contrary, his face spilt into a wide smile and he said in a squeaky voice that made passers – by stare :**

"Holy Shit" Remus whispered

"Remus!" Lily scolded ,but Remus took no notice and continued swear to himself.

"What is it?" Padfoot asked, Remus didn't answer so young Sirius grabbed the book from, his eyes widened too, he swore once but he began to read.

"**Don't be sorry, my dear sir, for nothing could upset me today! Rejoice, for You – Know – Who has gone at last! Even Muggles like yourself should be celebrating, this happy, happy day!"**

"What Voldemort is gone!?" Lily whispered

"That's what is says" Padfoot said

Sirius cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Sirius is it true?" James asked

Sirius closed his eyes before he answered them as well as tightening his grip on Harry before replying.

"I think you guys should keep reading, I don't have the heart to say why he's gone, but it is true Voldemort was gone day" he explained

"Was gone?" Remus asked

"The books will tell you why" Harry said. Remus nodded his thanks and took the book of Padfoot so he could continue reading.

"**And the old man hugged Mr Dusley around the middle and walked off. Mr Dursley stood rooted to the spot. He had been hugged by a complete stranger. He had also thought he had been called a muggle, whatever that was.**

**He was rattled. He hurried to his car and set off home, hoping he was imagining things, which he had never hoped before, because he didn't approve of imagination." **

"Not approving imagination, how is this possible" James bemoaned

"I don't know mate, but at least we have each other" Padfoot said, and without warning him and James burst into very loud fake tears at the prospect of having no imagination.

While Lily was scolding them for their immaturity Harry had turned to Sirius so he could whisper in his ear

"Is it just me or are you less sane?" Harry asked

"Young me hasn't gone through what I have yet" Sirius whispered to him. His eyes donned on a sadder look, and Harry hugged him to make him feel better.

"**As he pulled into the driveway of number four, the first thing he saw – and it didn't improve his mood – was the tabby cat he'd spotted that morning. It was now sitting on his garden wall. He was sure it was the same one; it had the same markings around its eyes.**

"**Shoo!" said Mr Dursley loudly.**

**The cat didn't move. It just gave him a stern look. Was this normal cat behaviour, Mr Dursley wondered. Trying to pull himself together, he let himself into the house. He was still determined not to mention anything to his wife.**

**Mrs Dursley had had a nice, normal day. She told him over dinner all about Mrs Next Door's problems with her daughter and how Dudley had learnt a new word (Shan't). Mr Dursley tried to act normally. When Dudley had been put to bed, he went into the living – room in time to catch the last report on the evening news**

"**And finally bird watchers everywhere have reported that the nation's owls have been behaving very unusually today. Although owls normally hunt at night and are hardly ever seen in daylight, there have been hundreds of sightings of these birds flying in every direction since sunrise. Experts are unable to explain why the owls have suddenly changed their sleeping patterns" The news readers allowed himself a grin.**

"**Most mysterious. And now, over to Jim McGuffin with the weather. Going to be any more showers of owls tonight Jim?"**

"**Well Ted" said the weatherman,**

"Ted? As in Ted Tonks?" James asked.

"Must be" Padfoot said

"It was!" Sirius told them

"Cool!" they exclaimed

"**I don't know about that, but it's not only the owls that have been acting oddly today. Viewers as far apart as Kent, Yorkshire and Dundee have been phoning in to tell me that instead of the rain I promised yesterday, they've had a downpour of shooting stars! Perhaps people have been celebrating Bonfire Night early – it's not until next week, folks! But I can promise a wet night tonight"**

"Shooting stars awesome!" Padfoot and James exclaimed excitedly

"**Mr Dursley sat frozen in his armchair. Shooting stars all over Britain? Owls flying by daylight? Mysterious people in cloaks all over the place? And a whisper, a whisper about the Potters…**

"What this muggle is figuring it out? How many others could have?" Remus exclaimed

"Lets say we were very lucky we weren't discovered that day" Sirius said

"What I know it says Voldemort is gone but how careless can they be?" Lily asked

"Lily this war has been on for eleven years it's understandle why they acted like that even though it was wrong" Sirius said, the others looked astounded here Sirius was acting mature and responsible as they watched taking care if Harry who seemed to have paled during this chapter. What terrible thing was happened to him?

"**Mrs Dursley came into the living – room carrying two cups of tea. It was no good. He'd have to say something to her. He cleared his throat nervously.**

"**Er – Petunia, dear – you haven't heard from your sister lately, have you?"**

**As he expected, Mrs Dursley looked shocked and angry. After all, they normally pretended she didn't have a sister.**

"How dare she?" Lily cried.

"It's okay Lils she doesn't matter, since she doesn't know what she's losing" James soothed. She nodded and buried her head in James' chest and began to cry softly.

"**No" she said sharply . "Why?"**

"**Funny stuff on the news,' Mr Dursley mumbled.**

"**Owls… shooting stars… and there were a lot of funny – people in town today…'**

"**So?" snapped Mrs Dursley.**

'**Well, I just thought… maybe… it was something to do with… you know… her lot.'**

**Mrs Dursley sipped her tea through pursed lips. Mr Dursley wondered whether he dared tell herhe'd heard the name 'Potter'. He decided he didn't dare. Instead he said, as casually as he could , 'Their son – he'd be about Dudley's age now, wouldn't he?" **

"**I suppose so,' said Mrs Dursley stiffly.**

'**What's his name again? Howard, isn't it?' **

"**Harry. Nasty, common name, if you ask me.'**

"Nasty, that was our Grandpa's name" Lily cried

"Really?" Harry asked at this new information.

"Yes, he was my faveourite Grandpa, I can't believe Petunia is acting like this!" she said

"Momma, it's okay" Harry said. Lily looked quite startled to be called Mom, but she smiled anyway.

"**Oh yes,' said Mr Dursley, his heart sinking horribly ' Yes I quite agree.'**

**He didn't say another word on the subject as they went to bed. While Mrs Dursley was in the bathroom, Mr Dursley crept to the bedroom window and peered down into the front garden. The cat was still there. It was staring down Privet Drive as though it was waiting for something.**

**Was he imagining things? Could all this have anything to do with the Potters? If it did… if it got out that they were related to a pair of – well, he didn't think he could bear it.**

"Well we don't like being related to you either" James said sticking out his tongue at the book, this caused Harry to giggle at his silly father. And James couldn't help but feel a rush of affection towards his future son as he watched him whisper something in Sirius's ear that caused him to laugh his bark laughter before tickling Harry.

**The Dursley's got into bed. Mrs Dursley fell asleep quickly but Mr Dursley lay awake, turning it all over his mind. His last comforting thought before he fell asleep was that even if the Potters were involved, there was no reason for them to come near him and Mrs Dursley. The Potters knew very well what he and Petunia thought about them and their kind…He couldn't see how he and Petunia could get mixed up in anything that might be going on. He yawned and turned over. It couldn't affect them…**

**How very wrong he was,**

"Wait, why was he wrong?" Remus asked

"No reason" Harry said

"Harry" Remus said

"You'll find out" Harry said

**Mr Dursley might have been drifting into an uneasy sleep, but the cat on the wall outside was showing no sign of sleepiness. It was sitting as still as a statue, its eyes fixed unblinkingly on the far corner of Privet Drive. It didn't as much as quiver when a car door slammed in the next street, nor when two owls swooped down over heard. In fact it was nearly midnight before the cat moved at all**

"This is defintly McGonagall, so better hand your money over now" Padfoot said to Remus

"Lets just wait and see if it is McGonagall first" said Remus

**A man appeared on the corner the cat had been watching, appeared so suddenly and silently you'd have thought he'd just popped out of the ground. The cats tail twitched and its eyes narrowed.**

"**Nothing like this man had ever been seen in Privet Drive. He was tall, thin and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak which swept the ground and high heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright and sparkling behind half – moon spectacles and his nose was vey long and crooked, as though it had been broked at least twice. This man's name was Albus Dumbledore.**

"Why is Dumbledore in Privet Drive?" James asked

"Sirius?, Harry?" Lily asked

"It'd be coming up soon why" Harry told them

**Albus Dumbledore didn't seem to realise that he had just arrived in a street where everything from his name to his boots was unwelcome. He was busy rummaging in his cloak, looking for something. But he did seem to relaise he was being watched, because he looked up suddenly at the cat, which was still staring at him for the other end of the street. For some reason, the sight of the cat seemed to amuse him. He chuckled and muttered 'I should have known'**

Remus handed over 2 galleons to Padfoot in defeat and continued to read.

**He had found what he was looking for in his inside pocket. It seemed to be a silver cigarette lighter. He flicked it open, held it up in the air and clicked it. The nearest street lamp went out with a little pop. He clicked it again – the next street lamp flickered into darkness. Twelve time he clicked the Put – Outer, until the only lights left in the whole street were two tiny pinpricks in the distance, which were the eyes of the cat watching him. If anyone looked out of their window now, even beady – eyed Mrs Dursley, they wouldn't be able to see anything that was happening down on the pavement. Dumbledore slipped the Put – Outer back inside his cloak and set off down the street towards number four, where he sat down on the wall next to the cat. He didn't look at it, but after a moment he spoke to it.**

"**Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall"**

"See I told you" Padfoot said

"No one said anything differ" James said

"Still" Padfoot pouted

**He turned to smile at the tabby, but it had gone. Instead he was smiling at a rather severe – looking woman who was wearing square glasses exactly the shape of the markings the cat had had around it's eyes. She, too was wearing a cloak, an emerald one. Her black hair was drawn into a tight bun. She looked distinctly ruffled.**

'**How did you know it was me?" she asked.**

**My dear Professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly'**

'**You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day' said Professor McGonagall.**

'**All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here'**

**Professor McGonagall sniffed angrily.**

'**Oh yes, everyone's celebrating, all right' she said impatiently. 'You think they'd be a bit more careful, but no – event the muggles have noticed something's going on. It was on their news' She jerked her head back at the Dursleys' dark living – room window. 'I heard it. Flocks of owls…shooting stars… Well, they're not completely stupid. They were bound to notice something. Shooting stars down in Kent – I'll bet that was Dedalus Duggle. He never had much sense'**

"Wow she sounds so annoyed" Lily said

"As I said, it was very close for us being discovered that day" Sirius said.

'**You can't blame them,' said Dumbledore gently. 'We've had precious little to celebrate for eleven years'**

'**I know that,' said Professor McGonagall irritably. 'But that's no reason to lose our heads. People are being downright careless, out on the streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in Muggle clothes, swapping rumours'**

**She threw a sharp, sideways glance at Dumbledore here, as though hoping he was going to tell her something, but he didn't, so she went on:**

'**A fine thing it would be if, on the very day You – Know – Who seems to have disappeared at last, the Muggles found out about us all. I suppose he really has gone, Dumbledore?'**

'**It certainly seems so,' said Dumbledore ' We have much to be thankful for. Would you care for a sherbet lemon?'**

'**A what?'**

'**A sherbet lemon. They're a kind of Muggle sweet I'm rather fond of.'**

'**No thank you,' said Professor McGonagall coldly, as though she didn't think this was the moment for sherbet lemons, 'As I say, even if You – Know – Who has gone –' **

**'My dear Professor, surely a sensible person like yourself can call him by his name? All this "You-Know-Who" nonsense — for eleven years I have been trying to persuade people to call him by his proper name: Voldemort.'"**

" I would thought McGonagall would have been one of the few to say his name" James said

"Sometimes the bravest of people can be afraid" Sirius said

**"Professor McGonagall flinched, but Dumbledore, who was unsticking two sherbet lemon, seemed not to notice. 'It all gets so confusing if we keep saying "You-Know-Who." I have never seen any reason to be frightened of saying Voldemort's (flinch) name.'**

**'I know you haven't,' said Professor McGonagall, sounding half exasperated, half admiring. 'But you're different. Everyone knows you're the only one You-Know- oh, all right, Voldemort was frightened of.'**

**'You flatter me,' said Dumbledore calmly. **

**'Voldemort had powers I will never have.'"**

"He's too noble to use them" said Harry

"**'Only because you're too — well —noble to use them.'"**

The group chuckled at this while Harry blushed bright red before hiding his face in Sirius' shoulder.

**"'It's lucky it's dark. I haven't blushed so much since Madam Pomfrey told me she liked my new earmuffs.'"**

**"Professor McGonagall shot a sharp look at Dumbledore and said 'The owls are nothing next to the rumours that are flying around. You know what they're saying? About why he's disappeared? About what finally stopped him?'"**

**"It was plain that whatever 'everyone' was saying, she was not going to believe it until Dumbledore told her it was true. Dumbledore, however, was choosing another sherbet lemon and did not answer."**

**"'What they're saying,' she pressed on, 'is that last night Voldemort turned up in Godric's Hollow. He went to find the Potters. The rumor is that…**

Remus trailed off unable to believe his eyes, this was a mistake, that couldn't be happening to his best friends never.

"What is it?" Padfoot asked concerned

"I … I…" Remus tried to say it but he couldn't so Padfoot took the book of him, his eyes widened, and an angry flush covered his checks, but he read out the sentence through gritted teeth.

"**Is that Lily and James Potter are — are — that they're — dead.'"**

"What?" Lily whispered

"Nah that couldn't be? Could it?" James asked.

They turned to Sirius and Harry, Harry was looking down, tears trailing down his face so it was left to Sirius to answer.

"It's true, the day Voldemort was defeated was the day he murdered you guys" He told them.

"And Harry?" Lily asked

"Harry was lucky enough to get away with just a scar" he said

Lily and James were in tears by this and Padfoot and Remus were not far behind. To get more comfort, James took Harry from Sirius and placed on his lap while he hugged Lily to him, he wouldn't let this happen to his family, not ever!

**"Professor McGonagall's voice trembled as she went on. 'That's not all. They're saying he tried to kill the Potter's son, Harry."**

"He tried to kill my son?" Lily raged

**"But he couldn't. He couldn't kill that little one knows why, or how, but they're saying that when he couldn't kill Harry Potter, Voldemort's power somehow broke — and that's why he's gone.'"**

A gasp went around the room, Voldemort has killed so many other people, yet he couldn't kill a baby?

**"Dumbledore nodded glumly.**

**'It's — it's true?' faltered Professor McGonagall. 'After all he's done… all the people he's killed… he couldn't kill a little boy? It's just astounding… of all the things to stop him…"**

**"but how in the name of heaven did Harry survive?'**

**'We can only guess.' said Dumbledore. 'We may never know.'"**

"He knows" Harry said

"I wouldn't it put is past him" Sirius said

"It'd be nice if he told me though" Harry said.

**"Professor McGonagall pulled out a lace handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes beneath her spectacles. Dumbledore gave a great sniff as he took a golden watch from his pocket and examined it. It was a very odd watch. It had twelve hands but no numbers; instead, little planets were moving around the edge. It must have made sense to Dumbledore, though, because he put it back in his pocket and said, 'Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here, by the way?'"**

**"'Yes,' said Professor McGonagall. 'And I don't suppose you're going to tell me why you're here, of all places?'**

**'I've come to bring Harry to his aunt and uncle. They're the only family he has left now.'"**

"I wish he didn't" Harry whispered to himself.

**"'You don't mean – you can't mean the people who live here?' cried Professor McGonagall, jumping to her feet and pointing at number four. 'Dumbledore — you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son — I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. Harry Potter come and live here!"**

"He's leaving you with Petunia! But what about Sirius or Remus!? Or Alice even? I would never have made it so you stayed with my sister" Lily ranted

"It's complicated" Sirius said

**"'It's the best place for him,' said Dumbledore firmly. 'His aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to him when he's older. I've written them a letter.'**

"A letter!" Sirius exclaimed, even he did not know this piece of information.

"He better hope he doesn't come down here" he said

**"'A letter?' repeated Professor McGonagall faintly, sitting back down on the wall. 'Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter?"**

"Petunia wouldn't even understand and you're just writing a letter!? Oh Dumbledore, I am so pissed off right now" Lily raved. Slightly intimidated by hi mom Harry leaned more into James.

**"These people will never understand him! He'll be famous — a legend — I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Harry Potter day in the future —"**

"There's not is there?" Harry asked Sirius

"No baby, there's not" he assured him

**"there will be books written about Harry — every child in our world will know his name!'"**

Harry pouted at this, he wish they didn't.

**"'Exactly,' said Dumbledore, looking very seriously over the top of his half-moon glasses. 'It would be enough to turn any boy's head. Famous before he can walk and talk! Famous for something he won't even remember! Can you see how much better off he'll be, growing up away from all that until he's ready to take it?'"**

"That's why!" Harry exclaimed, he was angry at Dumbledore, tears gathered at the corner of his eyes, Sirius seeing this took him back of James and gently rocked him from side to side to calm him down.

**"Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed, and then said, 'Yes — yes, you're right, of course. But how is the boy getting here, Dumbledore?' She eyed his cloak suddenly as though she thought he might be hiding Harry underneath it."**

**"'Hagrid's bringing him.'**

**'You think it —wise — to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?'"**

"I would trust Hagrid with my life" they all said.

**"'I would trust Hagrid with my life,' said Dumbledore."**

**"'I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place,' said Professor McGonagall grudgingly, 'but you can't pretend he's not careless. He does tend to — what was that?'**

**A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the sky — and a huge motorcycle fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them."**

"COOL!" Padfoot shouted ' I want one"

Sirius and Harry shared secret smiles at this.

**"If the motorcycle was huge, it was nothing to the man sitting astride it. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so wild — long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands the size of trash can lids, and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins."**

"**That almost makes Hagrid seem scary" Remus said**

**"In his vast, muscular arms he was holding a bundle of blankets."**

**"'Hagrid,' said Dumbledore, sounding relieved. 'At last. And where did you get that motorcycle?'**

**'Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sir,' said the giant, climbing carefully off the motorcycle as he spoke. 'Young Sirius Black lent it to me. I've got him, sir.'"**

"It's mine" Padfoot said. "YES!" he exclaimed punching the air.

**"'No problems, were there?'**

**'No, sir — house was almost destroyed, but I got him out all right before the Muggles started swarmin' around. He fell asleep as we was flyin' over Bristol.'"**

"Ah" cooed Lily and Harry turned bright red at that.

**"Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby boy, fast asleep. Under a tuft of jet-black hair over his forehead they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning."**

Harry unconsciously pushed his hair down to hide his scar.

**"'Is that where —?' whispered Professor McGonagall.**

**'Yes,' said Dumbledore. 'He'll have that scar forever.'**

**'Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?'"**

"I wish" Harry muttered

**"Dumbledore took Harry in his arms and turned toward the Dursleys' house.**

**'Could I — could I say good-bye to him, sir?' asked Hagrid. He bent his great, shaggy head over Harry and gave him what must have been a very scratchy, whiskery kiss."**

**"Then, suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog.**

**"'Shhh!' hissed Professor McGonagall, 'You'll wake the Muggles!'"**

**"'S-s-sorry,' sobbed Hagrid, taking out a large, spotted handkerchief and burying his face in it. 'But I c-c-can't stand it —Lily an' James dead — an' poor little Harry off ter live with Muggles —'**

**'Yes, yes, it's all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we'll be found,' Professor McGonagall whispered, patting Hagrid gingerly on the arm as Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door. **

**He laid Harry gently on the doorstep, took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside Harry's blankets, and then came back to the other two."**

"He just left me there?" Harry asked. '_I would have been better off been found by a different couple and reported to the police, because seriously, how could they notice this?" _

While Harry was thinking he didn't realise his bottom lip began to tremble, so Sirius gathered him up in his arms.

**"For a full minute the three of them stood and looked at the little bundle; Hagrid's shoulders shook, Professor McGonagall blinked furiously, and the twinkling light that usually shone from Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone out."**

**"'Well,' said Dumbledore finally, 'that's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations.'**

**'Yeah,' said Hagrid in a very muffled voice, 'I best get this bike away. G'night, Professor McGonagall — Professor Dumbledore, sir.'**

**Wiping his streaming eyes on his jacket sleeve, Hagrid swung himself onto the motorcycle and kicked the engine into life; with a roar it rose into the air and off into the night.**

**'I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall,' said Dumbledore, nodding to her. Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply.**

**Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street. On the corner he stopped and took out the silver Put-Outer. He clicked it once, and twelve balls of light sped back to their street lamps ("Still so cool!") so that Privet Drive glowed suddenly orange and he could make out a tabby cat slinking around the corner at the other end of the street. He could** **just see the bundle of blankets on the step of number four."**

**'Good luck, Harry,' he murmured. He turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak, he was gone."**

"He left just like that?" Lily asked

"Guess so" Harry said

"But he didn't even stay to make sure that they would even take you in? And you were left on a doorstep, where is the safety about that?!" Lily ranted

**"A breeze ruffled the neat hedges of Privet Drive, which lay silent and tidy under the inky sky, the very last place you would expect astonishing things to happen. Harry Potter rolled over inside his blankets without waking up. One small hand closed on the letter beside him and he slept on, not knowing he was special, not knowing he was famous, not knowing he would be woken in a few hours' time by Mrs. Dursley's scream as she opened the front door to put out the milk bottles,"**

**"nor that he would spend the next few weeks being prodded and pinched by his cousin Dudley…"**

**"He couldn't know that at this very moment, people meeting in secret all over the country were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices: 'To Harry Potter — the boy who lived!'"**

Putting down the book, Remus sighed, that was too emotional, and it was getting close to the full moon, he couldn't afford to lose control too soon.

"Honestly, I'm so glad that we get the chance to change all of this" Lily said

"Trust me, when I say you're not alone in that" Sirius said, his voice had lowered considerably softer, and glancing down at Harry in his arms the others saw he was snoozing quietly against Sirius' shoulder.

"I think that's enough for today, we can gather here tomorrow at nine o'clock to continue, this reading has worn him out so I better put him to bed" Sirius said.

The others agreed to that plan and stood up to leave, before they did, Sirius placed Harry on the couch lying down and made his way to James.

"I'm so happy to see you again" he said and hugged him, James was startled for a second before hugging him back.

"I couldn't imagine what your life has been like" James said.

"Oh you'll find out" Sirius said giving out a scarstic laugh. He shooed the group out of the room and went back to Harry.

"I guess it's just you and me now baby" he said as he picked Harry up and headed towards the bedroom.

**Authors Note: OMG I had no idea the work involved writing up one of these stories, So a salute towards every writer that has ever written a character reads the book! **

**On a good note thanks to everyone that has reviewed, followed or favourite, it means a lot**

**So the next chapter will be hopefully by next week, if not Monday at the latest, and it will be special because my birthday is on Saturday, YAY.**

Recap: Harry has now read the first chapter with his younger parents, their friends and Sirius. They now know their fates and want to change their future

Next Time: **The Vanishing Glass**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **

**Author's Note: THANK YOU! You guys have no idea how much I appreciate all your feedback, so here's the next chapter**

**Chap**ter Five : The Vanishing Glass

Sirius was surprised the next morning when he discovered he slept through the night, he thought his worry over the books and his younger counter-part and the others reactions would cause his stay up all night.

'_Though it must be worse for Harry, he's having his thoughts read out to all of us' _he thought. Thinking about his charge Sirius rolled over on the bed so he could see Harry.

Harry was curled up on his side, and he was sucking his thumb, Sirius smiled at the action, before he checked the time and saw it was eight o'clock, the group would be back for nine.

He stood up and stretched and made his way to get dressed before waking Harry up.

Fifteen minutes later Sirius left the bathroom refreshed, and ready, he then walked over to Harry on the bed and began to wake him up.

"Harry baby, time to get up" he whispered in his ear.

But Harry didn't stir.

He gently rubbed Harry's shoulder and once more tried

"Baby it's morning, no more sleeping" he said, Harry stirred slightly but made no movement to get up.

"Harry" Sirius said loudly. Harry cracked his eye open to glare at Sirius which looked more like a pout instead.

"It's too early" he pouted

"The others will be here soon, you only have time to eat breakfast and get dressed so rise and shine" Sirius said picking Harry up from the comfort of blankets.

He sat Harry on the bed and picked out another outfit, a pair of jeans, a yellow t-shirt with a duck on it and Velcro trainers. He picked a red cardigan for Harry to wear as well.

Setting Harry down he made sure he was behind him in cased he wobbled or fell, but Harry was strong enough to walk.

Sirius and Harry was surprised to see the others there all ready with plates of food with them.

"We weren't sure if you were able to get food so we decided to bring some food up and have our breakfast here" Lily explained.

"Thanks!" Sirius said as he and Harry sat down with the others. He took two plates one for himself and one for Harry and putting the food on the plate he and Harry began to ate.

Once the group was finished eating a house-elf popped in and took all the dirty dishes away. Everyone sat in the same seats as yesterday.

"Who wants to read?" Sirius asked

"I do, oh I do" exclaimed Padfoot

"You can read?" Lily asked

"Of course and why wouldn't I want to read about my adorable future godson?" he asked

"Alright" Lily said and she passed him the book.

"Hmm, hmm" Padfoot cleared his throat for dramatic effect.

'**The Vanishing Glass' ** he read, Harry paled at the chapter title, Sirius noticed this and leaned down to Harry.

"Baby what's wrong?" he asked

"Can we skip this chapter?" Harry asked

Sirius eyes narrowed in suspicion, he knew that the Dursleys didn't treat his baby right, and if the only way to find out what exactly they did is too read this chapter, then no puppy eyes of Harry can get his to say no.

"I'm sorry baby, really sorry that we have to read this" he said " You understand why, though don't you? If you are unable to tell me what really happened in this house, this is the only way" he explained

Harry pouted but he knew Sirius was right and didn't agrue.

'**Nearly ten years had passed since the Dursleys had woken up to find their nephew on the front step, but Privet Drive had hardly changed at all.'**

"No change at all?" Padfoot asked

Harry shoke his head but didn't answer

**The sun rose on the same tidy front gardens and lit up the brass Number Four on the Dursleys' front door; it crept into their living room which was almost exactly the same as it had been the night when Mr Dursley had seen the fateful news report about the owls.**

**Only the photographs on the mantelpiece really showed how much time had passed. Ten years ago, there had been lots of pictures of what looked like a large, pink beach ball wearing different-coloured bonnets-but Dudley Dursley was no longer a baby, and now the photographs showed a large blond boy riding his first bicycle, on a carousal at the fair, playing a computer game with his father, being hugged and kissed by his mother. The room held no sign at all that another boy lived in the house, too.'**

"How come Hare-bear?" James asked

But still Harry didn't answer and the Marauders and Lily grew concerned

'**Yet Harry Potter was still there, asleep at the moment, but not for long. His Aunt Petunia was awake and it was her shrill voice that made the first noise of the day**.'

"I'm sorry you had to hear that first thing in the morning, I used to woken up by that voice as well" Lily said.

Harry eyes grew wide at the thought that he had something in common with his Mama.

**"Up! Get Up! Now!" Harry woke with a start. His aunt rapped on the door again. "Up!" she screeched. Harry heard her walking toward the kitchen and then the sound of the frying pan being put on the stove. He rolled onto his back and tried to remember the dream he had been having. It had been a good one. There had been a flying motorcycle in it.'**

"You dreamt about that?" Sirius asked, nearly tearing up at the thought that Harry was able to remember him.

Harry nodded embarrassed and ducked his head into Sirius' shoulder.

**He had had a funny feeling he'd had the same dream before. His aunt was back outside the door. "Are you up yet?" she demanded.**

**"Nearly," said Harry.**

**"Well, get a move on, I want you to look after the bacon. And don't you dare let it burn, I want everything perfect on Duddy's birthday."**

"Duddy!" James and Padfoot snickered together but the others had different concerns.

"They made you cook" screeched Lily, Remus was growling at the thought of his cub getting burnt trying to cook.

"What?! How dare they!" exclaimed Sirius. Harry hating seeing anyone shout pulled at Sirius' sleeve till he got his attention and when he did he hugged Sirius and this seemed to calm him down enough for Padfoot to continue to read.

'**Harry groaned. "What did you say?" his aunt snapped through the door. **

**"Nothing, nothing..." Dudley's birthday-how could he have forgotten. **

**Harry got slowly out of bed and started looking for socks. He found a pair under his bed, and after pulling spider off one of them, put them on. Harry was used to spiders, because the cupboard under the stairs was full of them, and that was where he slept. **

"I'm sorry I thought you said he slept in a cupboard" Sirius said through clenched teeth.

**because the cupboard under the stairs was full of them, and that was where he slept. **

There was utter silence in the room when Padfoot re-read the sentence till Sirius picked Harry up and held him close to his body as if too protect him. He stood up and walked into the bedroom leaving, James, Lily, Remus and Padfoot sitting in a shocked silence.

"I am going to murder that man" Lily said and she too stood up and marched out the door.

It took James a minute to comprehend what she said before he raced out after her.

"LILY" he yelled, "WAIT" he shouted catching up to her.

"I WILL NOT WAIT JAMES POTTER, THAT HORRIBLE EXCUSE OF A MAN HAS TO ANSWER TO WHAT HE IS GOING TO DO!" she shrieked.

"I know Lily flower I know" he soothed.

"Then don't stop me" she trembled, James said nothing but held her close before starting the walk to Dumbledore's office.

**Author's Note: I know I said I would give you the next chapter for today, but I've been sick all week a horrible way leading up to my birthday, but because you guys are so awesome that I can't even express it I decided to also give you guys a present which is part one of the reading The Vanishing Glass! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! I love all the feedback I'm getting so please continue!**


End file.
